


P4G: Golden Days, Mysterious Nights

by Valentine20xx



Series: Perverted Personas [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: When Naoto meets the mysterious Marie, they find themselves becoming quick and easy friends, and maybe even more.However, both Naoto and Marie are hiding things, things that, when they are revealed, will change everything for the two girls...





	1. One Truth Prevails...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 4 & Persona 4 Golden and all related characters © ATLUS/SEGA, and are used without permission.
> 
> Within this story's universe, the main narrative is identical to Persona 4, with some elements of Golden occurring passively. Marie's main form of interaction will be with Naoto Shirogane, instead of Yu Narukami, with obvious results. I deliberately use the gender pronouns I do, for an obvious reason.
> 
> The reference to Igor ‘barely talking’ refers to the fact Igor’s voice work was largely recycled for many appearances after Persona 4 was made, due to the failing health of his voice actor.

****It was a quiet, relatively warm day in Inaba. Barely anyone visited the set of shops, Junes Department Store rendering them all but obsolete, but they still got the occasional customer, which was why the shops even stayed open for a few hours each day.

For a split second, the world seemed to twist and warp, a shimmering effect, invisible to most people, resolving into an incongruous door just shy of the kerb, a young dark haired girl stepping out of it, then in a similar torment of space-time, the door vanished again, only the girl aware that it would reappear as soon she needed it.

The girl looked round, ensuring no-one had saw the torment of space-time before she sighed and walked down the street. The fact that the area where the Velvet Room currently opened up was a small, almost abandoned row of shops was actually quite useful for her. For one, the likelihood of anyone looking at that particular spot was remote.

“Phew… It’s nice to be out of that stuffy old car of his...” She stated, stretching her arms over her head.

Staying cooped up in the metaphysical car that represented the Velvet Room was so boring. All she had to do was shuffle the skill cards or sit around and engage Igor or Margaret in idle conversation. Neither of them, however, were very good conversationalists. In fact, Igor didn’t exactly talk very much _at all_, and had become even less talkative recently.

As such, like now, when the weather was good enough, she would slip out while they were otherwise preoccupied. She sniffed the air, and smiled at the smell of freshly cooked meat. The meat skewers were definitely worth stopping by for before she made any more plans.

A few minutes later, and she was standing in line for some of the skewers, ready for some delicious snack time. As she got to the front of the line however, she heard a cough, looking to see a slight figure in a vibrant blue uniform. She was about to worry that Igor had summoned Lavenza to follow her, when she noticed no signs of the symbol of the Velvet Room on the person's uniform, and that the style was completely wrong.

“Excuse me… My name is Detective Shirogane, and I’d like to ask you some questions...” The man stated, for Marie to worry that someone _had_ seen her leaving the entrance to the Velvet Room, which was somewhat a big no-no. There was something that got nicknames like the ‘Notice Me Not’ and ‘Someone Else’s Problem’ Effect which kept people from outright spotting the door. All she knew was that the door was only easily visible to someone who was meant to walk through it. The criteria involved...

She didn't know actually, since Igor never brought that up with her. Of course he didn’t trust her with something like that. All she knew was that she could find the door when she needed to get back, and people walked right through the space without colliding with it.

“Uhh… Umm… Well, Can it wait a second?” She tried, looking back at the owner of the stand, “I was just about to order...”

“Oh, sorry...” Detective Shirogane offered, chuckling, “Tell you what. Order me some as well. I can pay if you need me to...”

“Thanks… Two orders of steak skewers please!” Marie declared, the owner grinning at what he thought was a flustered girl dealing with a new boyfriend.

“Coming right up!” He declared, going to work on the slightly modified order...

A short time later, Marie was sat at a nearby table, the fresh skewers the perfect icebreaker for the two of them, Marie being mortified by how she’d acted towards the detective. It was so embarrassing. Who knew what the man thought about what she’d done.

“So, I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the recent murders...” Detective Shirogane asked, Marie relaxing immensely. She knew about them, it was hard not to. The radio of the car the Velvet Room acted like seemed to always tune into when someone discussed them.

“A local news anchor and a young high school girl who was a witness...” Marie offered thoughtfully before taking a bite out of her meal.

“Observant, aren’t you?” He offered, talking out a notebook, “Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi... Anything you know other than that? They were found not too far from here,”

“The man I live with always has the radio tuned to hear about it...” Marie offered, while hiding her wince. Yes, they were, but anything more than who they were would verge on breaching confidentiality agreements she had with Igor, since the fact the car the Velvet Room pretended to be was effectively driving down this street all the time, using an even more focused version of whatever that effect was.

It was unlikely to be a coincidence, especially with the fact the radio always was listening for information on the incidents, and she suspected whatever entity was doing it was in this area, which is why Igor had ‘parked’ here in Inaba.

“I’m sorry. I’m not strictly from around here...” She offered sheepishly, but knew she’d said the wrong thing. Igor would kill her if she let slip where she _was_ from, but the fact she couldn’t was even more damning.

“You could have fooled me… I’ve seen you wandering down this road several times in the past couple of weeks, Odd thing is this… I never see you arrive…” The man offered, stroking his chin. He’d spotted the problem immediately. She had to get out of here fast.

Thankfully, she’d finished most of her skewers, but the rest of her trip out was a bust. She’d slipped up, palming the spare key for the Velvet Room. They wouldn’t let her out of their sight when she admitted a detective had noticed her, and had managed to figure out she wasn’t living locally.

“Er well... When I say I’m not from around here, I mean this part of Inaba,” Marie began, “I meant that I’m staying with a family friend. He has a place near here.”

“OK…” The detective stated, putting away his notebook, and handing her a card, “Here’s my phone number. If you notice anything, let me know.”

“Sure thing! She said, putting the card in her bag, not noticing, in her haste, the comb falling out of her bag, “I really have to get going now, see you around!”

She then beat a hasty retreat with the remains of her meal, Naoto noticing the comb on the floor, picking it up. He didn’t notice the screech of tires, or the crooning voice, and what it said, “_At least he only noticed you. Odd he’d single you out. I do not understand mortals at the best of times...”_

“Hey wait!” he shouted at Marie, but the other woman had already run out of sight. When the detective chased after her, all that he found was an empty sidewalk, barely noticing the fresh marks from burnt rubber, the hurried nature of the manifestation causing lasting marks on the real world as Igor had been forced to abuse the fact the Velvet Room appeared to be a car. All Naoto could do was send the tire tracks to be looked into.

It wasn’t for a few weeks before Marie felt comfortable with going out again. However, this was an activity Marie had wanted to do for some time, after hearing about 'shopping' from Green and Red.

At long last she had made enough money selling skill cards to Yu to go out shopping, and Igor had forgiven her for the incident with Naoto. So, she stepped out of the doorway to the Velvet Room and onto the corner. Her destination was Junes; the largest shopping center in the town.

She’d heard a lot about it, and this was her first chance to look at it properly, and treat it like the typical person would, as in to shop there. Thankfully, there was no sign of Naoto, and walking to Junes did not take that much time. Very soon, Marie was inside one of the clothing stores, perusing the items on the shelf. She picked up a dress and held it up to look at it, only for her to notice a familiar face coming down the aisle.

“Ah, Marie! I thought that was you, Do you remember me?” he said, walking up to her. Marie didn’t know why, but her heart was thumping in her chest.

“Oh yes. You’re Detective Shirogane right?” She tried, keeping her emotions in check as she responded.

“You can call me Naoto, I was hoping to run into you,” He said, reaching into his pocket. Marie’s emotions were swirling as she noticed what he took out. Her comb.

“You dropped this during our last meeting,” Naoto continued, “I was hoping to give it back to you, but you were gone so quickly,”

“Oh… OH… Right…” Marie answered, embarrassed. What was wrong with her? Naoto briefly smiled, but his expression turned tense.

“Here you go.” he said, handing it back to her, “Funny enough, I tried to return it sooner, but no one at the shopping district knew where you were staying.”

“Yeah, funny…” Marie stated, trying to change the subject fast, “Excuse me, but what’s going on over there… In the TV department…”

Naoto looked where she was pointing, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. When he looked back, Marie had vanished again. An hour later, Naoto noticed voices in the TV department, and that a crowd of people seemed to have appeared almost in a split second.

“Odd, very odd. So she did notice something…” He mused, “It’s probably not important. And I don’t think I’d endear myself with my superiors talking about people disappearing and appearing out of nowhere...”

There was something about that girl Marie that intrigued Naoto. He couldn’t have feelings for her. That would be unprofessional.

Neither of them met for several weeks, not helped by the fact that Naoto was busy with police work, and Marie seemed to not appear very much after he mentioned that no-one in the area recognised her. Marie’s desire to go out however soon overcame Igor’s worries, and she once again found herself stepping out of the Velvet Room.

“Somehow I knew I would find you here.” Naoto said as he walked out of the alleyway, making her jump with surprise.

“N-Naoto?! W-Were you waiting for me or something?” she asked, realizing that if she tried to return to the Velvet Room now, she would only expose its existence to Naoto, the detective nodding.

“I was. I figured you would show up sooner or later. So I decided to do what a good detective does and staked out the alley. Don’t worry, I won’t ask where you came from, I’ve already wasted enough time on that as it is.… So, why are you coming out?” Naoto asked.

He had a feeling something was lurking just off the edge of his perception, and was probably related to how she just appeared. Never mind that the only evidence was a set of tire tracks that didn’t match any known brand, and the lack of knowledge of where she lived.

“Some people I met invited me to the beach, and…” She stated, fidgeting as she blushed, the words ramming into each other, “Ikindadonthaveanythingtowear…”

“O-Oh! I-I see. So you were going to go to Junes to buy a swimsuit then.” Naoto said, his cheeks turning red as well. “W-Well in that case, I won’t interrupt you. We can speak another time I suppose.”

“Nonono…” Marie stated, “I don’t know the first thing about buying them. I was going to ask Green and Red, but they’d just pick out something green… or red…”

“Green and Red?! Tell me more…” Naoto stated, as they headed towards Junes.

“Oh um... that’s just what I call them. That’s not their actual names.” Marie admitted with a blush, “They’re a pair of girls who I met through an associate of my guardian. He’s a businessman who has associates in the area...”

No wonder she’d kept fairly quiet about where she came from. And why the tire tracks were from custom tires. As well as why she’d taken off so quickly. Corporate secrets were the worst kind, and she likely almost gave away a ton of them just by talking with him about the murders.

“OK, Well, I’ll join you, and we can have a proper talk. No notebook, just the two of us...” Naoto stated. God, that sounded awkward. Soon they were in the swimsuit department. Oh, why did she have to be going to get a swimsuit. He had a few good reasons not to be here...

“Well, you see what you think looks good, and I’ll be over here…” Naoto stated, as he leaned against the wall by the changing rooms.

As Marie searched for a swimsuit, her eyes kept straying to Naoto, who joined her after a few minutes. His eyes too seemed to drift over to a particular swimsuit. It was a black two piece with side ties and a corset tie on the front. Smiling mischievously, she walked over to the wall where it was and perused the swimsuits hanging there for a minute before plucking it from the wall.

“I’m going to try this one on Naoto.” she said, walking toward the detective. She was rewarded by seeing his composure slip again as he saw what she was holding.

“T-That one? I-I mean s-sure. Go ahead and t-t-try it on.” he said, stepping off to the side she she could enter the changing room. When she came out, he just bobbed his head slightly. “Yes, that swimsuit should be fine… Do you want to do some of that shopping you were trying to do when I interrupted you before? Well, you only seem to have one outfit...”

“So do you…” Marie observed, as she changed back into her other clothes, Naoto mentally cursing, “Tell you what. I’ll see when I’m free in a few weeks… We can do it then…”

It all came crashing down a few days later when they were monitoring Yu and his friends, after the man she was increasingly thinking of as her boyfriend was abducted. When he turned out to be a she, part of her didn’t mind. But she needed to hear it from Naoto, which was why she called ‘him’ to the Junes Food Court a couple of days after everything resolved.

“Hello Marie...” Naoto said, “I’m glad you agreed to meet me.”

Marie frowned. Why had Naoto got himself involved in the situation with the Midnight Channel? She almost wanted to ask Igor if she could help out, but he reminded her that she helped enough.

“We were meant to do that shopping trip?” Marie reminded ‘him’.

“Er yes... I was sort of... Preoccupied with other matters.” Naoto replied. “Something came up unexpectedly and-”

“I saw you on the Midnight Channel, Naoto.” Marie said. “When were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Naoto stated, looking confused, “That I was kidnapped? I was honestly hoping to spare you the details-”

“Not that.” Marie leaned over, “That you were a girl...”

“Oh.” Naoto stated, with a brief pause, scratching the back of her head, “Yeah, that…”

Marie settled back in her chair.

“Yes. That. Did you think it wasn’t important enough to tell me?” she asked her, feeling a little hurt.

“Do you think any different of me?” Naoto asked, “I would understand if you hated me for lying to you...”

“No… You’re still my...” Marie began, not wanting to say it, yet, “...first real friend. I can’t hate you for this, Naoto.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you…” Naoto stated, “I’m still me. You also never asked.”

“Still, You’re going to have to make it up to me for lying about it!” Marie declared as she slapped the table, standing up suddenly.

“Why? The fact that you were a girl short on your beach trip?” Naoto asked, with a grin.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Marie declared, hiding her blush before looking thoughtful.

“Eh? Well... I suppose I owe you that much. What did you have in mind?” Naoto asked.

Marie grinned, “You’ve seen me in a swimsuit right? I think it’s only fair I get to see you in one too”

“Well... I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. But only us two alright!” Naoto said quickly. The last thing she wanted was for anyone else to see her in a swimsuit. Especially not Marie.

Did she have to make that joke? Oh, she knew she was going to pay for joking with her about the beach trip...


	2. Notice

A short notice, concerning Perverted Personas going ahead.

The main arc of the story will have a Persona 3, Persona 4 and Persona 5 narrative. However, the problem here stems from Persona 5 Royal and Strikers.  
I do not know how either of them will affect each other and Persona 5 in general. So, this story will be going on hiatus for a couple of months, while plot details about both are found and worked with. This story is likely to update in March.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to one of the recommendations of some of my reviewers, I will be keeping the spacing intact, and retroactively 'correcting' the line spacing in earlier stories.


End file.
